rol_y_ocsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:David a esmeralda sayan
Bienvenida !hola bienvenido a mi perfil aqui encontraras info sobre mi diviertete¡ Si te consideras un amigo mio no dudes en poner esta userbox en tu perfil Personalidad Soy amable con mis amigos y duro con mis enemigos actuo por impulso pero cuando quiero puedo ser maduro Apariencia soy alto y delgado casi siempre llevo una remera de mangas cortas de color verde y unos pantalones "yeans" cuando estoy en mi casa estoy descalzo pero cuando salgo a la calle uso unas alpargatas. Mi himno Somoh las rikaz de kristal el mundo ay khe zukulemthar y i zy tu krez khe ño te bamoz a matarr Purr ezo lla jente dezte numdo kree en Laz rikaz De kristal. Cosas favoritas Gemas favoritas: #Peridot #Perla #Garnet #Lapis-Lazuli #Jasper #Stevonnie #Sardonyx #Opalo #Blue Pearl #Amatista Mis canciones favoritas: *Soy mas fuerte que tu **Garnet *Torre de mis errores **Amatista *Fuerte de verdad verdad **Perla y Steven *Querido papa **Steven y Greg *Lapis-lazuli **Steven *No quiero eso para ti **Steven Mis episodios favoritos: #Escape de prision #La gema del oceano 2da parte #El retorno #De vuelta al granero #cry for help #Steven el espadachin #El leon de Steven #Regenerada #Brillo de gema #Dedos de gato Mis videojuegos favoritos: #Saga mario bros #Saga sonic #Saga megaman #Dragon ball z budokai tencaichi 3 y Xenoverse #Minecraft Mis comidas favoritas: #Asado #Pizza #Empanadas de jamos y queso #Ñoquis #Hamburguesas. Gustos #Los videojuegos #La buena comida #Desvelarse #Estirarse despues de dormir. Disgustos #Personas de mi mismo genero intentando ligarme #Los payasos #Los atacantes #Los anonimos. Metas y sueños *Llegar a ser mod del chat para ayudar a la wikia *Aprender codificacion en HTML CSS Y JS *Que uno de los videojuegos creados por mi se vuelvan conocidos *Mejorar en programacion. Amigos Beneficios de ser mi amigo/a: *Siempre te apoyare en todo *Puede que en algun momento dedique una entrada de blog a todos mis amigos Mis amigos: *Shara (Interes romantico) :es mi pareja y siempre que alguien que ella ama esta en peligro ella va en su ayuda por eso es que me cae tan bien *Una Papa Aburrida (hermana) Es mi hermana en la wikia solo recuerda:si te metes con ella ¡¡¡TE METES CON MIGO!!! *GarnetCrystalGem320 (Mejor amiga) :Es la mejor mod de todas y es muy buena onda *JadeKane:es un amigo muy poderoso mi unico rival que no pude derrotar juntos formamos a Javid *Eyeless alex:Es el lado bueno de Eyeless Alex (Completo) y nos ayudo a derrotar a su lado malo para proteger al chat * Elegant smoker :me enseña nuevas cosas sobre codigos en la wikia y me cae muy bien *Rainbowquartz08 :Es muy buena onda y sabe dibujar muy bien Eth : me cae muy bien y Sabe bastante de codigos ademas de ayudar en mi wikia con bastantes cosas. Enemigos *GokumaxHDF:Este usuario fue bloqueado por insultar a uno de mis amigos ademas de decir ser el verdadero Goku,No le crean es un Impostor *Cosas que digo y frases Cosas que digo: Mate al chat Holota d4 ¿Algun moderador conectado? Frases: HOO YEAH -Mettaton EX Do you wanna have a bad time? -Sans El sabio no dice todo lo que piensa pero piensa todo lo que dice -Aristoteles No estoy loco,mi realidad es distinta a la tuya -MR Maniaco Es curioso ver que... Cuando te estas muriendo todo el mundo te quiere -DR Hause ¿Si no dejan supervivientes entonces quien cuenta la historia? -Jack Sparrow.